


El Rey Elfo.

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Tolkien - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: El Rey Thranduil encuentra nuevamente el amor.Smut, smut. Excusa para smut.





	El Rey Elfo.

**Author's Note:**

> Creación con el propósito de diversión y fanatismo.  
Thranduil pertenecen a Tolkien.

  
El gran rey Thranduil reposaba en sus aposentos luego de la ardua batalla. Su cuerpo fornido no estaba más que cubierto por una bata de seda dorada en espera de su clamada distracción. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en la entrada con ansias rebosantes, finalmente la mujer apareció.

Cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas los ojos brillantes nunca rompieron el contacto visual. No hasta que él decidió hacerlo. Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada desde los pies a la cabeza, sintiendo una ola de satisfacción al verla vestir un vestido que no dejaba mucho para la imaginación. Su rostro también era muy hermoso como su cuerpo, una adicción que ni el rey era capaz de soportar.

Era su perdición.

\- ¿Algún sirviente te miró cuando veníais? - Su voz gruesa, demandante, rompió el silencio de la recamara, pero ella ni pestañeo ante su tono.

\- Todos están ocupados como ordenó, mí señor.- Respondió la elfa.- El resto también está descansando.

\- Bien. Ven aquí.

Con una sonrisa en los labios la elfa corrió para darse a su encuentro. Aferrándose a su cuerpo, lo rodeo con sus brazos y gimió gustosa. Todo el día había anhelado para que finalmente estuvieran así. Él respiro hondo por la nariz deleitándose con su perfume a rosas y bosque.

\- Estoy tan contenta, que estamos salvo. - Levantó la barbilla cuando finalmente se alejo y lo miró a los ojos.- Y en casa.

Los ojos de Thranduil la miraron inexpresivos por un rato. Momento que ella se tomó para contemplarle desde cerca. Su largo cabello platino desnudo de alguna corona caía recto en su espalda resaltado el tono rojizo de su bata abierta. Un calor le lleno las mejillas y la punta de las orejas.

\- Estuviste muy cerca del peligro. Ni Tauriel o el mismísimo Legolas estaban cerca. Debías mantenerte a distancia, me desobedeciste.- Sus dedos se enrollaron en los cabellos de la fémina.- Desobedeciste una orden directa de tú rey.- Su otra mano recorrió la espalda con suma lentitud, una lentitud tortuosa, hasta alojarse finalmente en un glúteo redondo.- Mereces un castigo.

\- Si eso es lo que necesita hacerse.- Volva tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa, porque sabía que él no estaba de humor. Thranduil se dejo caer en el borde de la enorme cama colocando a la joven sobre sus rodillas.

\- No me gusta tener que hacerte esto.

\- Mentiras.- espetó ella contrariada.

La gran mano subía deslizándose por la pantorrilla, cosquilleos corrían por su piel. Ella sintió el aire fresco en su trasero, en el siguiente instante su mano cayó con un chasquido y el fuego lamió por toda su piel.

Contó cuatro para cuando abrió las piernas y se quedó lánguida. Aquello parecía relajarlo, entonces lo escuchó gemir y supo que había notado cuanto le gustaba. Ambos sabían que la zurra no iba a detenerlos. El gruñido resonó cuando ella agitó la retaguardia juguetona.

\- Ocho. - Pronunció él. Su voz volviéndose más ronca. Tres golpes más, luego las manos la reconfortaban, presionando la palma en su piel con caricias largas que bajaban por su columna y su retaguardia. Ella se removió, apretando las piernas.- Ruega.- Palmeo de nuevo, esta vez entre el muslo y el glúteo.

Volva hizo un sonidito.

\- Por favor... Tócame.

\- Lo estoy haciendo.

\- Quiero tú boca. - gimió. - ¿Tú no me quieres?

Sacándola de su regazo la cargo hasta que su espalda tocó la cama y le abrió las piernas. Mirándola, le acunó el coño. Estaba inflamado y resbaladizo. Como le gustaba. Su pulgar fue al centro de su clítoris y lo acarició mientras deslizaba dos dedos adentro. Ella gimió, podía sentir sus músculos ciñéndole el dedo.

Él hizo presión, haciendo círculos mientras deslizaba el pulgar por encima del duro manojo de nervios. Todo el cuerpo de Volva se puso rígido, se le aceleró la respiración.

\- ¿Me sientes?

Ella asentía con la cabeza de manera frenética, las palabras al parecer la eludían.

Movió el dedo en torno a sus paredes y luego añadió un tercero ampliando. Ella no tardó en revolverse y temblar en necesidad. Sonrió y se deleitó con ver el control perderse poco a poco en sus ojos.

\- Por favor.

\- ¿Qué dices? - Se levantó un poco para mirarle el rostro y miró pestañas mojadas de lágrimas sin derramar, torturándola: sacudió los dedos.

\- ¡Por favor, te necesito!

Haciendo como si ignorase sus ruegos, taladro con los dedos mientras con el pulgar acariciaba el botón duro y mojado. Volva se arqueo y su cuerpo se tenso hasta derrumbarse sumido en espasmos. Fue entonces cuando se zafó de la seda que molestaba sobre su piel, y sin perder un segundo la penetró sin detenerse.

\- ¿Estás muy sensible? - Estaba durísimo, más de lo que jamás nadie le había puesto.

\- Está bien, muy bien, oh...- Thranduil salió casi por completo y volvió en una infinita estocada haciéndole jadear y gemir. Las paredes de su coño lo chuparon, lo aferraron, empujándole aun más cerca del orgasmo. Él estableció un ritmo suave, renuente a dejarse ir todavía.

Entraba y salía… Tan despacio que sus ojos casi estaban en blanco por el placer.

Él clavó los dedos en su cintura e impuso un vaivén casi demoledor. La escuchó ahogarse con sus gemidos. El ritmo no era igual, lento luego profundo, luego duro. Thranduil dejó caer la cabeza y dejó salir un gruñido, se inclinó a mirarla y se deleitó con su rostro hermoso desencajado de placer, el entrecejo fruncido y la boca abierta haciendo soniditos guturales.

\- Puedo sentirte tan bien, estás cerca otra vez.- Sonrió arrogante, ella estaba tan cálida y lo instaba a correrse.- Eres perfecta.

Volva enterró los dedos en su espalda, arqueando la espalda.

\- No sé que me hiciste pero asesinare a quién intente despertarme de este sueño para apartarte de mí, jamás te dejare ir. No perderé a alguien más, nunca jamás.- Su gruñido aunque feroz y ronco, hizo que los ojos se les llenarán de lágrimas que bañaron sus mejillas cálidas. Thranduil limpio las lágrimas con sus pulgares, los movimientos fueron perdiendo fuerza.

\- No hables así, nunca me iré de tu lado...- Plantó un beso en su boca.

\- Mí hijo te adora, la última forma de formalizar esto es...

Volva abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Matrimonio? - Jadeó.- ¿Estás listo por eso?

\- He esperado demasiado, demás, por esto. ¿Aceptarías?

\- ¡Oh! - Enterrando las uñas en sus brazos soltó un estruendoso alarido que hizo a Thranduil sonreír.- ¡Lo quiero todo y más! ¡Sí! - Con las manos en sus pectorales lo obligó a echarse atrás sobre las sabanas y la cama acolchada.- Era sólo una niña, pero sabía que te quería entonces...

Inclinándose estampó los labios sobre los suyos y con su mano acariciaba su miembro arriba abajo, se separo casi a regañadientes y bajo por su cuerpo lentamente, miró su miembro, brillando osada, saco la lengua y lamió la punta degustando ambos sabores.

Le miró echar la cabeza hacia detrás y se fijo en sus puños apretados.

Sabía que quería tocar e imponerse, era su naturaleza.

Era un rey.

Acarició lo que la boca no podía abarcar, masajeando las pesadas pelotas subió y alejo la boca para respirar hondo, acarició un punto debajo del glande sabiendo que lo turbaría de placer.

\- Móntame.- Fue su orden más rápida.

Clavo las rodillas a cada lado de su cintura y arqueo la espalda mostrando el pecho desnudo con orgullo, Thranduil estiró las manos y abarcó ambos, amasándolos con adoración. Sintió el calor recorrer el vientre provocando crema entre sus piernas, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos se levantó colocando la punta rosácea en su portal empalándose.

\- Estaré a tú lado, te daré amor y cuidaré de ti. Seré la reina y soportare que Legolas intente molestarme por ello. Lucharé a tu lado y sobretodo aliviare el dolor de sus hombros. - Rotó las caderas cuando estuvo cada centímetro dentro, tan duro y latente.

Colocando las manos nuevamente sobre su pecho volvió a subir y bajar.

\- Oh cariño, no sabes cuan feliz me pone.

Una sonrisa traviesa adorno los labios.

\- Enséñame.

Sus manos apresaron el cuerpo y levantándola volvió a sacar cada centímetro hasta dejarle caer sobre la dura erección, sin ser suficiente él levantaba la pelvis para recibirla.

\- ¡Oh sí! Podría estar cada segundo así, podría estar vaciándome en tú cuerpo cada hora y jamás será suficiente.- gruñó.

Thranduil enterró los dedos en su cabello carbón y volvió a comerle la boca exigiendo su lengua mientras se vaciaba en su vientre sin poder detenerse. Volva gimió y gimió en su boca. El rey dejo caer la cabeza rompiendo el beso, se sacudió en su interior, gimió y llorando como un niño se inclino hasta tenerla nuevamente debajo de su relajado cuerpo. Miró sus mejillas rojas, llenas de lágrimas y gimió.

Volva estiró la mano y acarició su mejilla. Rió cuando su rostro se lleno de besos y luego su cuerpo cayó agotado sobre el de ella.

\- Tomare un descanso y podrás volver a abalanzarte.-

Sus largos dedos acariciaron su cabeza apartando su cabellera de su ancha espalda, ella pasó las afiladas uñas por su piel arrebatando otro gruñido primitivo.

\- Tengo una corona esperando por ti, adornare tú dedo, y esa noche siquiera dormirás.

\- Ya estoy ansiosa.

**Author's Note:**

> Deje un comentario y Kudo cuando termine.  
Con cariño, G.


End file.
